<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Puppy by dogboy_motoya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092956">Good Puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogboy_motoya/pseuds/dogboy_motoya'>dogboy_motoya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahegao Komori, Bastard on the streets puppy in the sheets, Biting, Brain full of dogboy Komori, Choking, F/M, I can't hurt him úwù, I tried to be mean but I couldn't, Just imagine Komori in a leash, Kinkiest boy in Haikyuu, Komori best receiver and I ain't talking vb, Light BDSM, Loves being dominated, Masochist Komori, No beta we die like Daichi in that one ep, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sub Komori, Vaginal Sex, bottom komori, dom reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogboy_motoya/pseuds/dogboy_motoya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Komori likes pleasing his master, because he always gets a reward in return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Komori Motoya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The blindfold on him is such a turn-on. Sweat trickles down his forehead and a thin layer coats the entirety of his body. You blow a puff of air into his ear and he trembles, gasping, begging to be touched. "(Y-(Y/n)~... Please..." Komori breathes out. Arms pinned above his head, the ropes around his wrists squeak as he squirms. <br/><br/>You chuckle, crawling on top of him. One leg on each side, naked body pressing against his hardened member. Komori sucks air through his teeth at the friction. Your hands work their way over his chest, feeling his muscles tense under your touch. No inch of skin is left alone as you roam every single part of his body -- your body, he belongs to you. Komori breathes heavily and unevenly. <br/><br/>"(Y/n)... Please..." <br/><br/>"Please what? What do you want?" You muse, mockingly. Your tongue laps at his neck, below the collar and leash, before you dig your teeth on the soft flesh. <br/><br/>Komori moans in delight. The words get stuck in his throat. "You... (Y/n), I want you-- mphm." Your fingers violate his mouth to silence him. You busy yourself with marking Komori as your own, leaving painful hickeys where they are most visible so his fans know he's got an owner. His tongue, pulsating with each moan he spits, circles around your fingers as he sucks on them. <br/><br/>"Do I need to remind you who calls the shots here, baby?" You whisper in his ear. Another broken moan escapes him when you bite his earlobe. <br/><br/>When you pull your fingers out, he's panting. You remind him the question you asked as you grab at the dog collar around his neck. "No~…" You twist the collar and squeeze the air out of him. His eyes roll back in ecstacy and he sticks his tongue out like a dog. <br/><br/>"No what?" You growl. <br/><br/>"No, ma'am..." <br/><br/>Your tongue slides into his mouth without permission. Komori moans into the kiss when you grasp his penis and start pumping. Your other hand plays with his nipple. He's running out of air, but doesn't complain, groaning loudly as he melts into your touch. <br/><br/>You let go of his neck. He breathes heavily and pants. You kiss his tongue sticking out. His moans never cease as you keep rubbing up and down his dick. He feels an orgasm incoming. "Ma'am... Ma'am, can I please cum? Please, ma'am..." He whines and moans. You hurry your pace. <br/><br/>"Don't even dare. A good puppy knows not to make a mess." <br/><br/>He nods his head at the order, lips pursing to contain his concentration and avoid releasing. The stimulation is driving him crazy. "Ma'am, it feels good. It feels so good~!" He's jerking and jolting. <br/><br/>You feel his member twitch in your hand. You squeeze him even tighter. "You wanna cum?" <br/><br/>"Please, ma'am, can I cum?" <br/><br/>"Go ahead." <br/><br/>And he cums. He releases his seed onto your cupped hand. His back archs in pleasure and his voice breaks into ecstatic moans of delight, calling to you, his master. His chest heaves as he catches his breath. You bring his dripping cum into your mouth to savor your hard work. You pry his parted lips open with two fingers before pouring his own semen from your tongue onto his. <br/><br/>"Swallow it all." Your voice is stern. He loves it when you're demanding like this, goosebumps erupting on his skin. He nods and complies instantly. "You've been a very good boy, Motoya. You deserve a prize. What would you like, baby?" <br/><br/>"You, ma'am. I want to please you." <br/><br/>You settle your pussy atop his member once again, brushing his tip on your wet entrance. Komori groans in anticipation. "You want me?" He nods frantically while emphasizing how much he needs you. "Aw, but what if I told you I didn't take the pill today?" <br/><br/>His heart drops as you rise again. He whines in discomfort when your warmth disappears from his bottom half. He scrambles for a solution. "No, please, ma'am! Let me pleasure you some other way! Fuck my face, ma'am, please!" <br/><br/>You capture his lips in a rough, salty kiss. Your hand twists the collar and squeezes. Komori moans in delight as you press on bruises that send electricity through his body. He pants for air, lost in pleasure. "Don't tell me what to do." You growl into the kiss. "What, you seriously think I wouldn't take it?" You take his entire length into your vagina in one try, your ass slamming against his pelvis. His tongue is slave to your teeth. <br/><br/>Komori groans at the overstimulation clouding his brain. "Ah~! (Y-(Y/n)~! You feel so good! Please! More, ma'am, I need you!" <br/><br/>You pull him up from the leash and he whines in ecstacy. "You're not allowed to cum before me, got it?" He nods repeatedly, moaning out affirmations. You let go of him, his head slamming back onto the mattress. "Great boy, Motoya." You start bouncing on him, his dick sliding in and out effortlessly, hitting the right spot every time. You moan out his name. "Mo-Motoya~! Ah~, you're so big, Motoya! You're such a good puppy!" <br/><br/>He feels the tightness of your cavern squeezing around him in delight. He gets off of knowing he is pleasing his master. His orgasm builds, but he can't cum yet. He needs to pleasure you first. He thrusts his hips in sync with you. "Am I doing good, ma'am?" <br/><br/>You moan with ecstacy. "You're doing fantastic, baby, keep it up. Ah~! Mhm~! Motoya~! You're so good~!" Your hands roam his torso and graze over his nipples. You play with them, slamming your hips up and down to fill yourself up with every last inch of Komori's bulging dick. It stretches you out so good. He feels amazing inside of you. <br/><br/>"Choke me, ma'am, please~!" He begs. <br/><br/>You comply, ripping the blindfold off his eyes to look into them. You choke him again, still riding him to you heart's (and g-spot's) content. His eyes roll back and he sticks his tongue out like a dog, a moan crawling from his throat in delight and pleasure. You pick up the pace at the sight of his submission. He gasps for air and you release him. <br/><br/>His groans are hypnotic. "Ma'am, I'm going to cum~! You feel so good! Ma'am, please! Can I cum, please?" <br/><br/>"Cum with me, baby. Come on." <br/><br/>He shoots his semen immediately, yelling "Ah~! (Y/n)~!" at the top of his lungs. <br/><br/>You feel yourself overflowing with his seed and arch your back, releasing your juices all over his dick. Your body twitches with delight at the pleasure of your orgasms merging together. "Mmh~, Motoya... You're such a good boy, Motoya..." You rock your hips in circles to ride your high. Komori still inside you and overwhelmed whines out a broken moan. <br/><br/>He can't complain unless he wishes to be punished. His legs shake and jolt at the overstimulation. The pain feels so good. "Please... Hurt me more, ma'am~..." The night isn't over yet and Komori loves it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>